A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of car flags, more specifically, a flag support that attaches to a car window, and of which is modified to accommodate window vent visors.
Within the realm of professional or college football, fans often drive near and far to see their favorite team play. In these situations, fans will often use a vehicle to indorse their team by extending a window-supported flag assembly to extend and proudly display the team's logo. These window-supported flag assemblies are known in the art, and have one significant shortcoming, which is that they do not work on car windows that have a window sun visor mounted thereto. The window sun visor is an object that is mounted along an upper, edge of said window and of which provides both shade to an occupant, but also acts as a wind blocking mechanism to windows that are rolled down a couple of inches.
That being the case, there is a need for a modified flag support that can provide clearance around the window sun visor while simultaneously securely supporting a flag there from. The presently disclosed device accomplishes these requirements by not only accommodating a window sun visor, but by also providing an embodiment that can adjust to accommodate window sun visors of differing sizes.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a flag support for a small flag wherein the flag support includes a clip that clips onto a top edge of a window of a vehicle, and of which said window is subsequently rolled up to secure said flag support thereto; wherein a flag mast extends from a bottom portion of the flag support; wherein the flag mast extends vertically and of which a flag attaches thereon; wherein the flag support is elongated in order to accommodate window sun visors adjacent thereto; wherein an alternative embodiment includes a flag support with an adjustable frame that can adjust in length in order to accommodate window sun visors of differing sizes.
The Lalo U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,938 discloses a vehicle flag system that includes a flag, a flag mast, and a window mount. However, the flag system does not teach or disclose an elongated flag support that is designed to accommodate window sun visors, and does not teach a flag support that can adjust the overall length in order to accommodate window sun visors of differing sizes.
The Spica U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,209 discloses an emergency distress signal, including a substantially “S” shaped channel member with one leg of the channel being insertable over the side glass of an automobile vehicle, to be entrapped between the side glass and the window channel, and the other leg of the “S” shaped channel member holding, in combination with a rod locator means, a collapsible flagstaff having an emergency distress flag attached thereto. However, the channel of the signal is not an elongated body that can accommodate window sun visors and yet provide a flag mast onto which a flag is supported.
The Hawes U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,821 discloses a sign assembly for use on a vehicle, which includes a bracket that would take the sign away from the window frame. Again, the sign assembly teaches a flag support of a fixed length, which is not adapted for use with window sun visors and of which may include an adjustable frame to accommodate window sun visors of differing sizes.
The Griffin U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,147 discloses a flagstaff for alternative uses that includes an elongated pole with fasteners for attaching a flag to the pole and a bracket for use in selectively attaching the flag to an automobile vehicle. Again, the flagstaff teaches a flag support of a fixed length, which is not adapted for use with window sun visors and of which may include an adjustable frame to accommodate window sun visors of differing sizes.
The Darago U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,792 discloses a distress flag for a vehicle with the flag being made of foldable material that uses magnetized weights affixed to edges of the distress flag to pull it down to properly display the message in use. However, the distress flag is not attached to a flag mast extending vertically from a flag support, which can accommodate and provide clearance around a window sun visor.
The Blalock U.S. Pat. No. Des. 476,915 illustrates an ornamental design for a window-mountable flag and light, which does not teach or disclose a flag support that can provide clearance to a window sun visor via an elongated body that may include an adjustable means integrated therein.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a flag support for a small flag wherein the flag support includes a clip that clips onto a top edge of a window of a vehicle, and of which said window is subsequently rolled up to secure said flag support thereto; wherein a flag mast extends from a bottom portion of the flag support; wherein the flag mast extends vertically and of which a flag attaches thereon; wherein the flag support is elongated in order to accommodate window sun visors adjacent thereto; wherein an alternative embodiment includes a flag support with an adjustable frame that can adjust in length in order to accommodate window sun visors of differing sizes. In this regard, the window-based flag support departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.